Dib and Dipper
by SilencedOblivion
Summary: Dib Membrane is a new student to the school of East Hope City, but nothing is normal here. Join him, Dipper Pines, the Powerpuff Girls, and many more characters on adventures that could change their lives forever.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: New kid

Dib gazed up at the school that he would soon be attending, wondering what awaited him beyond the entrance. He looked over to his sister, who was fixated on her new video game, then up to his dad, who was looking off into the distance.

"Well kids, this is your new school. I'm sure you're going to like it here." Professor Membrane proudly stated. "Gaz, I want you to have fun, and do your very best."

"Sure, whatever." Gaz mumbled, still focused on her game.

"Excellent!" Membrane exclaimed. "And as for you, Dib…" He looked down at Dib who began nervously smiling.

"Y-Yes dad?" Dib asked shakily.

"Let's not have a repeat of yesterday, hmm?" Membrane said. His voice sounded dark and serious, a tone Dib had never heard before.

"O-Of course." Dib sheepishly replied.

"Good!" Membrane said in his usual voice. "In that case, I'll be off." He walked off, leaving his two children standing at the front of the school.

"So are we going to go in or what?" Gaz asked.

"Sure. I'll just get the door." Dib pulled on the handle to open the door.

"Well?" Gaz asked.

"Heh heh, it not opening." Dib answered, struggling to get the door open.

"That's because you need to push, dimwit." Gaz said, still playing her game.

Dib looked over at her and pushed the door open. "I knew that."

"Whatever." Gaz said, walking into the school.

Dib followed her in. He looked around the building. It looked a lot nicer and more clean than his old school. It looked a lot bigger too, but it didn't seem like anyone was around. "Hey Gaz? Where is everyone?"

"I don't know, and I don't care." she answered, finally putting the game in her backpack. "I'm going to find my class."

"Do you know where it is?" Dib asked.

"No, but it can't be that far away." she started walking towards one of the hall.

"Wait, help me find my class!" Dib called to her.

"No, and don't follow me." Gaz called back. Dib watched as she walked away from him, leaving him alone.

"Ok, Dib." he said to himself. "You've just got to keep calm, and don't do anything stupid. Make a good first impression, and don't let everyone think you're uncool." He took in a deep breath. "Ok. I've got this."

"Hey, kid. Are you lost?" a voice called to him.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Dib responded without thought.

A girl walked towards him. She had long red hair, with a big red bow. She wore a pink shirt with a white skirt and shiny black shoes. She smiled at him. "I'm guessing you're the new student, right?"

"Uh… yeah." Dib replied.

She looked around a bit. "But… I was told there would be two new students. Do you know where that student is?"

"That's just my sister. She left already. I'm sure she'll find her class on her own. She seemed to know where she was going." Dib explained.

"Oh, well, I was sent down here to give you a tour. Is that ok?" she asked.

"Sure." he said.

"Great! She exclaimed. She grabbed him by the arm, and started to float.

"Wait… you can… fly?" he asked uncertainly.

"Of course! You didn't know that?"

Dib's face grew pale, "I… I…" he passed out.

"Oh gosh! I have to get you to the nurse!" the girl screamed as she quickly picked him up and flew to the nurse's room.

* * *

"_Alright scum! This time, you're mine!"_

"_And what are you going to do with that, hmm?"_

"_Finish you off."_

…

"_No, this isn't what I wanted! What have I done?"_

"_You fool! You will never defeat me!"_

"_I…"_

* * *

Dib woke up, his heart still racing. "That dream…" he said to himself. "It just seemed so…"

"Oh good! You're up!" the red-haired girl interrupted. "Sorry about freaking you out earlier, but I just figured everyone had heard of the Powerpuff Girls!"

"Powerpuff Girls?" Dib asked.

"Yeah, of course!" she happily remarked. "I'm the leader Blossom. My other two sisters, Bubbles and Buttercup, are in another class."

"Oh. So are you guys superheroes?" Dib wondered.

"You know it!" she answered. "The best of the best in my opinion."

"Yo pinky!" a voice called to Blossom. A black haired girl in a plain green shirt and tan jeans flew into the room. "Is this the freak that passed out?"

"Buttercup, don't be rude. He's just never seen anything freaky like a flying girl before. Cut him some slack. After all, this is how some people reacted back in Townsville when they first saw us."

"Yeah, but no one was out cold for an hour straight after seeing some girls fly." Buttercup replied. "This kid's a weirdo. And by the way, the teacher sent me here to tell you guys to hurry up and get to class. She's got some explaining to do about this upcoming field trip or whatever."

"You mean the cruise trip on the fancy boat where you learn about the sea life? Ooh, I have to hear about that!" Blossom squealed. "Hey kid, are you coming?"

"Kid?" Dib asked.

"Oh gosh, I didn't even asked for your name yet!" she said embarrassingly.

"No no, it's fine. I'm Dib." he said trying to make her feel better.

"Okay Dib, we better hurry and get to class. Come on, I'll take you."

Dib got up from the bed in the nurses room. "Alright, let's go."

* * *

**Okay, first chapter up! Yeah, it might be a little short, but the chapters will get longer eventually. Also, for anyone who doesn't know the characters, Dib and Gaz are from Invader Zim, and the Powerpuff Girls are from... Well, the Powerpuff Girls. But I'm guessing everyone knew that already :P.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Best friends

"So this is my class, huh?" Dib asked looking at the door in front of him.

"Yep!" Blossom said happily. "It's my class too, so I'll make sure to show you around."

"And I'm here too, so don't embarrass me, freak." Buttercup rudely remarked.

"Don't listen to her Dib. Just open the door so we can get to class." Blossom said.

"Ok then." Dib pushed on the door which remained shut.

"Um… you have to pull the door open, duh." Buttercup mentioned.

Dib eyed the door as he pulled it open. "These things need a label or something…"

The three of them entered the classroom. Dib looked around to take note of his surroundings. He saw that all of the kids looked eager to learn something new. Except for the kids in the back, that is. "I'm probably going to end up there in the back of the room." he said to himself.

"Go on Dib, take a seat somewhere." Blossom said heading to her seat in the front of the class.

"Hah, figures Blossom would take a seat in the front. I'm heading to the back." Buttercup said making her way to the back corner of the room.

Dib saw that there were two empty seats left one was right in front of Buttercup, and one was in the middle of the class. "Just my luck." he said walking towards the desk in the middle of the class.

"Well it seems that everyone is here now, so let's all introduce ourselves to the new student, Dib Membrane." the teacher said.

"Hi Dib!" a majority of the class called to him.

"Uh… hey." he answered back. He sank down into his chair trying to stay as unnoticed as possible.

"Ok, now that we've gotten the introductions out of the way, I have a big announcement about the cruise field trip!" the teacher said. "Because of some minor time changes, the cruise trip will be moved to tomorrow! Although this might be a bit of an inconvenience to some…" she looked over at Dib who was still trying to hide in his seat. "Dib, make sure you bring enough money for the trip tomorrow, and make sure you get this signed." the teacher put a piece of paper on his desk.

"Um… Sure thing." he said.

"Good, good!" the teacher exclaimed. "Now class, we have a little bit of free time left before the hour ends, so I'll just give you the rest of the time to talk."

With that, every kid in the class started talking to one another. Except for Dib, that is. He looked around for a conversation to join. Blossom was with a girl who looked like her, only wearing blue and pigtails in her blonde hair. "That must be her other sister." he thought. "Maybe I could join Blossom's group and…"

"Hey Dib!" one of the kids called over to him. "Come here for a second."

Dib turned around and noticed a group of kids in the front of the room. "Dib! We just want to ask you something!" one of them called out.

He looked back over to Blossom's group and sighed. "Well, I don't want to be rude." He walked over to the kids calling for him.

"So you're the new kid, huh?" the biggest kid wearing goggles and a brown cap asked. "Well, nice to meet ya! The name's Hoagie."

"Uh… I'm Junior." a kid with black hair and a red snow cap quietly said.

"I'm Mabel!" the girl in the pink glittery sweater exclaimed.

"And I'm Dipper." the boy in the blue pine tree hat said.

"Yeah, Dipper's my brother." Mabel laughed. "But I'm the cool one."

"Sure you are." Dipper said sarcastically.

Hoagie started laughing at the two's conversation. "Come on Dib, take a seat. It's not like we bite."

Dib sat down next to the kids. "So why'd you guys call me over here?"

"You just seemed like you'd fit in with us, ya know?" Dipper replied.

"So, what, am I a nerd or something?" Dib asked.

"Of course. Because it's not like we 'nerds' have any regard for our feelings" Junior answered.

"No, I didn't mean it like that! It's just that…"

"Just relax Dib." Mabel said patting Dib on the shoulder. "It's a joke."

"Oh." Dib awkwardly laughed. "Right."

"But anyways, we called you over here cause you just seemed like a paranormal type of guy, am I right?" Dipper asked.

"Really? You guys like that kind of stuff?" Dib wondered as his eyes lit up.

"Heck yeah!" Hoagie announced. "I take it you are too?"

The spark in Dib's eyes faded as he shook his head. "Uh… I guess it's ok."

"Cool! You should totally hang out with us sometime after school!" Mabel shouted.

"You could even come to our next meeting or something like that." Dipper stated.

"A paranormal meeting?" Dib asked.

"No, it's a meeting about foreign cultures and politics." Junior sarcastically answered.

"But politics are super boring!" Mabel complained.

"Mabel, joke." Dipper said.

"Oh, right." she laughed. "So you going to our meeting or what?"

"I guess I'll try to make it."

"Cool!" Hoagie said as the bell signaled to leave. "I better go now. My mom's making tacos for dinner, and I don't want to miss that!" he ran out the door in hopes of claiming a fresh dinner taco.

"Well, I guess it's time for me to go too then." Dib said as he got up to leave.

"Already? Wow, that went fast." Dipper said.

"That's just school logic. Only the cool things go by fast. Everything else just drags on." Dib joked.

"I hear ya." Dipper chuckled. "Say listen, you should definitely come to our meeting tonight. It'll be cool, you know, in a nerdy way."

Dib grinned awkwardly and laughed. "Now you know I didn't mean it like that."

"Yeah, I know. See ya around." Dipper walked out of the class leaving Dib with his thoughts.

"Wow, having friends is pretty cool." he said to himself.

"Well duh!" Mabel said aloud. "Friends are awesome! Hey Dipper, wait up!" she ran after her brother.

Dib blushed. "Man, I've gotta stop doing that."

"Doing what?" someone called to him.

Dib quickly turned around to see Blossom floating behind him. "Er… Nothing."

She smiled. "Alright then. So, you like it here at school?"

"Yeah. It's pretty nice I guess. Even though I was out for most of the day."

"Well you're going to turn in all of the cruise stuff, right?" Blossom asked. "It'll be pretty awesome!"

"Oh, yeah of course." Dib replied.

"Great! See you there!" she flew out the door.

Dib looked down at the paper still in his hand that mentioned the cruise and smiled slightly.

"You know her?" Junior asked.

Dib nodded his head.

"You're lucky." Junior said adjusting his glasses.

"I am?" Dib surprisingly asked.

"Yeah. She's one of those girls that everyone likes. Especially the other guys." Junior stated.

"What, do you like her or something?" Dib asked.

"Not in the way you're thinking." Junior smirked.

"Uh… Well who do you…" Dib began to ask.

"Out of the way creeps!" Buttercup hollered as she pushed the two boys out of the way to leave the class.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" Dib called back to her. He turned to help Junior get up. "Jeez, you'd think she'd have some manners for being a hero and all, right?"

Junior got up and faced down.

"Wait a minute… You don't actually…" Dib tried to muster out.

"I'm leaving now." Junior said as he quickly left the class.

Dib stood in the classroom, trying to comprehend what had happened in the last few minutes. "This is going to be a long year." he said to himself as he finally left the room.

* * *

**Junior from the Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy? Hoagie from the Kids Next Door? Dipper and Mabel Pines from Gravity Falls? Yep.**


End file.
